


Another Life

by Arius_LaVari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Written For Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_LaVari/pseuds/Arius_LaVari
Summary: You are just an average Eldian in the Marleyan internment camps. You met Reiner when you were young and he was training but there wasn't much time to spend with him. The time you could though was precious to you. Unfortunately this life isn't easy and things can pile up and block the path to happiness.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Another Life

Reiner x Y/N

You weren’t anyone who stood out. You were never exceptionally loyal or strong or even smart. You were simply another of the Eldians in the walls forced to live under the rule of the Marlyans. You kept your distance and you were quiet all the time however there was one thing that drove you. You had met a Warrior candidate when you were young. For some reason when he found you outside of the camp walls that day the candidate had protected you from being killed by the officers who had questioned him. You learned later that what he was known for was his intense loyalty to the Marleyans. You didn’t understand why he lied to protect you if he was so loyal to them! You couldn’t understand.

You met him again later in his training, he had begun to build muscle and a powerful, stocky body. When he saw you he immediately knew who you were and instead of avoiding you he walked right up to you and introduced himself. “My name is Reiner Braun, what’s your name?”

You introduce yourself with a sweet smile and laugh. After that you spent more and more time with him all through his training, giving him support when he was down because his only outstanding trait was his loyalty to Marley. For you, it was your loyalty to him however life was not kind to the relationship you built with him. The Marleyans wanted something called ‘The Founding Titan’, Reiner, Marcel, Bertoldt, and Annie; who were now full fledged Warriors with titan shifting powers. were sent on a mission to recover that power from the Island of Paradis.

You barely got to say good-bye to him. He snuck out to make sure he could say goodbye to you. Reiner didn’t speak to you, he simply pulled you close to him and kissed you then he was gone. The next morning you woke up in a daze, lost and scared for his safety. That fear that morning was well-founded.

Reiner wouldn’t return for five years, in that time a lot of things had changed for you. You didn’t trust the Marleyans anymore and were seeking out the true history of Eldia. This was an incredibly dangerous thing for you to do. You discovered it although the task wasn’t easy to achieve. The truth about Eldians and they’re terrible treatment of other races back when they were in power made your skin crawl. You and the people you knew weren’t these awful ancestors though, there was no reason; in your mind, for Eldians to be treated so poorly now. A dangerous mindset for you to develop. You just wanted to be free like Marleyans.

When Reiner returned you didn’t know, he didn’t come and seek you out. You found out when the rest of Libero did, when it was announced by Zeke that only the Armored Titan returned and the Colossal and Female titans were dead and captured. Reiner wouldn’t look at you. You felt betrayed and upset and cried that night, all alone.

Reiner had seen you at the announcement of his return, for some reason he couldn’t face you. Reiner had spent so much time away from home, you shouldn’t have waited for him to come back but you had. When he saw you, he turned his head away and never looked your way again, until almost three years after his return. There you were sneaking outside the walls again without your armband on. He protected you and you didn’t understand why. The courage it took him to approach you from behind and take your hand without asking must have taken a lot out of him but he did it.

You were startled by somebody suddenly taking their hand and leaning close to your ear, breathing in it as he spoke. “What are you doing outside the walls without your arm band? Are you trying to get executed?!”

An anger welled up inside you and you spun slapping Reiner across the face. You hear whisperings about a ‘lover’s spat’ and turn crimson red before growling your response to Reiner. “You have no right at all to order me around Mr. Braun.” If glares could kill Reiner would have dropped dead that very moment. It was obvious you were incredibly angry.

“Warrior, who are they?” The guards suddenly approaching and asking Reiner about you makes you tense up and stare intensely at the guards putting them on edge.

“They’re my guest outside the wall, they dropped their arm band and were looking for it. I’ll take responsibility if there’s any punishment.” The hard stare Reiner gives the guards is the only light that’s been seen in his eyes in a long time. The look of someone protecting something important to them.

Of course the Marleyan guards don’t want any trouble with a Warrior and they tell him to simply escort you back and get a new armband. They don’t need any Eldians roaming around outside the internment camp anyway.

You’re guided back by Reiner and all you want to do is slap him again and fight with him because first he goes missing for 5 years and then when he gets back he avoids you for 3 more years. There were only three years left for him as the Armored Titan! How could he? You fight with him briefly despite him not letting go of your hand. You keep trying to pull it away from his. “I’m sorry.” The apology falls out of his mouth suddenly when the both of you arrive back at the entrance of the internment camp, the guards at the gate doing their best to pretend they don’t see either of you.

“You’re sorry? Sorry is all you have to say for yourself?!” You stomp your foot on the hard concrete glaring daggers at Reiner. “You kissed me before you disappeared! When you did come back you saw me and turned away from me! So what, did you fall in love with a devil while you were on Paradis?!” You lift your arms and shove him away from you, but he’s just too big and so much stronger than you, he doesn’t budge.

He’s staring at you in shock, as if he couldn’t believe what you were saying. “Hold on (y/n), did you...did you wait all this time?” That question earns his foot a solid stomp from you and another glare of anger. You watch his face pale suddenly and can’t really stop him when he pulls you into his chest hugging you tightly. You struggle for a moment, though there’s little you can do as he is stronger than you and you don’t...hate it. “I’m sorry, after everything that happened and having failed in my duty as a warrior I didn’t believe you would wait, like I didn’t deserve it.”

“So you ran away…” It’s a statement of fact rather than an accusation and you sigh quietly before lightly wrapping your arms around his sides. This was a brief break for him before he had to return to the battlefield again in a war against an opposing country. “Well I’m waiting.” With that you let him go and he releases you as well and you walk away back into Libero and back to the housing unit that was yours. You would wait as long as it took. Even if he died you would never look for anything else. As you sat there contemplating on when you would see Reiner again...Marleyan guards burst into your home.

**~~~One Year Later~~~**

There was a determination he hadn’t felt for a long time, ever since he’d returned some of his drive to do anything for the Marleyan’s had faded. There was someone waiting for him to return now though. (Y/N) was waiting back in Libero, he decided he would return alive no matter what.

The determination was noticed by Zeke as they prepared for another battle and he tapped Reiner on the back to get his attention. When the blonde turned to him Zeke had to blink at the look in his eyes. “You’ve been doing very well this year. I wanted to congratulate you. We’re about to end all of this.”

Reiner didn’t want to say what had kept him going throughout this war, his rare rests in Libero he could never find the time to seek (Y/N) out. After this though, after today’s battle, he would be able to return home and find (y/n), he had a lot to make up for. Reiner looks at the Eldians in the airship with him and Zeke, they had been dosed with Zeke’s spinal fluid, there were a lot of them so some of the faces simply didn’t register for Reiner, who was fully focused on what he had to do and soon they’d be released onto a base, as soon as the ground troops took care of the armored train that could easily kill most any titan. “Thank you. It’s almost time. Once this ends maybe I can find some peace.”

“Until we take care of Paradis I don’t think that will be happening but for now let’s focus on what’s in front of us.” Reiner makes frowns deeply at the mention of Paradis, he hated thinking about it sometimes because it’s one of the things that took him away from (y/n) the first time. The second time was his own doing, and then this third time was because of a war, but Reiner had learned his lesson, he’d cherish that time with (y/n), as little of it as he had left.

“Right,” is the only response he can muster at the moment.

A few seconds after their conversation though a soldier spoke up, informing them the train was disabled and it was time to attack from the air. They were flying over the base now and Reiner was standing at the start of the Eldians set to be released. None of them knew what was going on, they were all dazed and drooling. He hears a few rattles near the back of the line but pays it no mind.

Quickly the Eldians are pushed out of the plane, they’re wrapped up with their arms tied behind their backs, they fall slowly at first parachutes opening up automatically to let them float all across the base. Reiner watches with a slightly sick feeling in his stomach, (y/n) could have been one of those unfortunate ones if they weren’t someone he was certain wouldn’t betray the Marleyans. He was certain. He absolutely was.

It’s getting to the end of the line and the chains are rattling again and this time next to him, none of them should be able to do that. He looks at the one causing all the noise, they looked fresh out of torture, like they were chosen for this at the last minute. In the next instant Reiner’s color drains as he notices who is about to be pushed out of the plane. It had taken him a moment to recognize (y/n) because they looked to be in rough shape. They stop struggling when they see Reiner, their eyes go wide just before they’re shoved out of the plane along with the last of the others.

Zeke winds up to roar and Reiner in a sudden anger grabs Zeke before he can let the sound out. “Why was that woman on the plane?”   
The blonde Beast Titan frowns a bit before answering. “She was looking into some forbidden history. She’s been with some of the interrogators for the past year, confessing all she learned.” Zeke frowns even more deeply then, “We asked her about relationships she had too but for some reason, she refused to give those up. Despite the fact it could have saved her life. You didn’t know her though, right, Reiner?” Zeke stares at Reiner with a strange intensity, wasn’t his heart broken enough as it was? His mind was no better, he wasn’t...ready to die just yet though.   
“No, we just don’t usually use women for this, it surprised me. They just brought her on then to be rid of her?” There went another piece of his heart, floating slowly down to the ground struggling with all her might.

“Yes. We also had her family brought on, since she wouldn’t confess to who she knew, or who she may have shared information with.” With that Zeke turns away from Reiner and lets out his roar, though it’s a little behind. Yellow light floods from below as the Eldians below transform into Titans and crash land onto the base like bombs. One Titan looked different from all the others, and landed with a strange grace he didn’t expect. The hair told him immediately who it was. It was (y/n)’s titan form, there was a minor intelligence there, he could tell from the way it moved but with all the chaos and dust puffing up he quickly lost sight of her.

After the battle it didn’t take Reiner long to find her titan form, taken out by the second armored train that was inside the base. She was long dead, just another enemy of Marley. He had needed (y/n) to finally find some peace but now he could only pray they would meet in another life, where there wasn’t any war to separate them.


End file.
